


【千至】Ffaieokrlevay

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Summary: 普通都市男男罢了
Relationships: 千至
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“前辈，他们说我们在谈恋爱。”茅崎至躺在沙发上，两只手指撑着平板，框架眼镜支在鼻梁上方，泛着蓝绿色的镜片上映出屏幕光，他在屏幕上往下滑，然后笑着说：“可爱的粉丝们。”  
被他唤作前辈的男人正在烧水泡茶，不锈钢水壶里水汽欢腾。卯木千景拧熄炉火，将水倒入白瓷茶盅。热水冲开干燥的茶叶，水汽如烟似的升腾，他撑着大理石的台面，稍稍偏头，让眼镜避开水雾。茶汤的馥郁气息在空气中弥漫开，卯木千景很是满意，不枉他拖着沉重的罐子飞了大半个地球。他转过头看向沙发，却只看见搭在沙发背上的一只脚。  
“嗯，然后呢？”太烫了，卯木千景抿了抿嘴唇，不以为意地问道。  
“我看看······”茅崎至切回刚刚的界面，帖子很长，他快速浏览一遍，总结道，“说你爱我。”  
说完他盘腿坐起来，从地毯上抓起一个抱枕塞到怀里，关掉剧团的粉丝论坛，继续看游戏资讯。而卯木千景终于喝到了第一口茶，意料之外地有些涩口，他问：“我爱你吗？”  
“如果你愿意给你可爱的后辈从冰箱里拿一听可乐的话。”  
冰箱门开合的声音差点让茅崎至心脏都跳空一拍。回味刚刚的对话，自己是一贯地玩笑话，而卯木千景的回答却晦暗不明。别是真的吧，他脑子里迅速蹦出论坛里那些长篇大论的分析帖，一个无意撞上的眼神，一套颜色相近的穿搭都暗藏玄机。茅崎至是不懂其中逻辑的，不仅不懂，且毫无兴趣。他猜想卯木千景更是如此，倒不是质疑这人无所不能的潜力，而是正因他各方面段位过高，实在不必迁就。这样想着，他就放下心来，谁想到冷不防衣领被拉开，脖子里滚进一听冰可乐，激得他差点从沙发上滚下去。  
“好凉！！”他哆嗦着把可乐掏出来，捂着脖子一脸怨念地转过头去，肇事者端着茶杯一身潇洒，留给他一个怎么看都是幸灾乐祸的微笑，折身回屋了。  
茅崎至对着空气骂了几句，心里那点因惊惶掀起的小小涟漪很快平息。他有些后悔开了这个玩笑，幸好卯木千景四两拨千斤地把话茬接了下去。他只好警醒自己少逛论坛，毕竟要是和室友搞出乌龙最后尴尬下不来台，最后连宿舍都住不下去，那得是多得不偿失的一件事。  
他正为自己的远见卓识感动，玄关处传来声响，紧接着就看见摄津万里一群人先后走进来，短袖短裤，很是朝气蓬勃。周末大早能将这群半大小子挖起来的也就只剩打球了，他们还没靠近，茅崎至便觉得空气里已经满是汗水和过剩荷尔蒙的气味，令他不得不怀念起刚刚的茶香。他从沙发上站起来，打算回屋避难。  
“诶，这没人喝吗？”摄津万里抓着头发，拿起他放在茶几上的那罐可乐看了看，“那我喝了啊，渴死了。”  
茅崎至刚想说那是自己忘记拿了，还没来得及，就看见摄津万里伸手抵住罐沿，曲起指节顶开拉环。只听“砰”地一声，气流炸开，紧跟着就是万里大骂脏话的声音，“谁他妈摇的啊！！”  
茅崎至暗道不好，面前火山爆发，趁着一群人因这“大爆炸”自顾不暇，他扭头就走，一边溜一边将卯木千景拖出来骂了个狗血淋头。  
他惊魂未定地关上门，卯木千景正在收拾桌面，见到他毫发无伤，挑了挑眉，说：“怎么没拥抱我给你的爱？”  
“无福消受。”茅崎至虽然说得气势汹汹，但他从不将这些小事放在心上，他已习惯和卯木千景这样表面谦谦有礼暗地里互相折腾的相处模式，这样的小招数简直不足一提。  
偌大的剧团里，能容忍茅崎至思维脱线幼稚疯癫的，数来数去也就只有一个卯木千景。茅崎至在这件事上看得尤其通透，他从不认为自己与卯木千景之间有什么不可言说的情愫纠葛，别说粉丝眼中的那些粉红故事，认真说起来恐怕连朋友也很难算得上。起初那段时间，茅崎至的试探和撒娇都是建立在对一个成年人气量的合理预估上，时间长了，他渐渐觉得自己太过多虑。他和卯木千景是一类人，都是“疯子”。  
只不过一个疯在明处，一个疯在暗处，所以只要在“卯木千景”的范畴内，就算他闹个天翻地覆也不算什么大事。  
越是看清这至亲则至疏的关系，茅崎至就越想和卯木千景保持距离。今天敲他竹杠吃了多少，一个月内总会找点名目贴补回去，有时分好次，有时多点，有时少点，绝不叫人看出端倪，玩的就是职场上推来攘往那套。他坚信卯木千景完全能摸清自己的心思，若是将生活比作一场游戏，这人绝对是旗鼓相当的对手，面对这样的对手始终是要有危机意识的。对于茅崎至而言，危机感来源于关系失衡，而造成失衡的原因，要么是他把自己“玩”过火，要么就是卯木千景彻底“疯”掉。  
彻底疯掉的卯木千景会是什么样？穿衣镜上映出他的侧影，茅崎至见了，脱下家居服外套扬手扔过去，衣服拉链磕到镜面，清脆一声响。  
卯木千景从立柜里取出行李袋，取下两件衬衫放进去，茅崎至问：“又出差？”  
“对。”  
“要去多久？下周六秋组千秋乐。”  
“会尽量在那之前回来的。”  
茅崎至不说话了。根据茅崎至的经验，卯木千景提到出差大致可分两种话术，一种是简单交代行程，去哪、见谁、做什么，方便茅崎至要手信，另一种便是像此刻这样含糊不清，茅崎至知道那是他不为人知且不可触碰的领域，因此十分识趣，从不多问。  
卯木千景收好了他那轻飘飘的行李袋，从抽屉里取出车钥匙，接着走到穿衣镜前将茅崎至的外套拿下来挂到旁边的衣架上，对着镜子整理衣领。茅崎至见他不慌不忙地，于是问道：“现在就要出门？”  
“不急，只是打算中午正好去探店，往叶星大学去的方向上新开了一间东南亚菜，听万里推荐过。有兴趣？”  
茅崎至撇嘴：“东南亚菜兴趣一般，不过如果方便的话我倒是想蹭车去市中心买点东西。”  
卯木千景将茅崎至从头到脚打量一番，拉开椅子坐下来，说：“给你十分钟。”  
“拜托，我还没洗脸诶！二十分钟。”  
“那午餐你请客。”  
“十五分钟，我们AA消费。”  
“你只剩十三分钟了。”

守时是茅崎至双人设中为数不多的共同点之一，尽管十三分钟的时间里一半用于蹲马桶刷副本，在计时结束时他依旧衣冠整齐地站到了卯木千景面前，不掩骄傲地说：“走吧。”  
卯木千景站起来，盯着他的眼睛看了会儿，提醒道：“眼镜。”  
“哦哦。”茅崎至从架子上取下框架眼镜戴上，“好久没戴这个。”  
他抓了抓头发，把手插进风衣口袋，站得挺直，在轻微的眩晕中重新对上卯木千景对视线问：“怎么样？”  
“表面斯文。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
刚出门，茅崎至就被冷风激得打了好几个喷嚏。秋天的空气干燥且阴冷，茅崎至泛着泪花擦鼻涕，纸巾上留下一些血丝。卯木千景原本走在前面，这会儿神不知鬼不觉退到了茅崎至身后，伸手搭上他的背推着他加速往前走，几下将人塞进车厢。  
卯木千景拉开驾驶室车门坐进来，茅崎至红着眼圈和鼻头找纸巾，翁声吐槽：“秋天真是折磨人。”  
“储物箱里有口罩。”  
茅崎至拉开储物箱，里面果然放着一盒拆封过的一次性口罩，不过不是医用型，是纯黑色的普通款。他抽出一只挂到耳朵上，扭头问卯木千景：“你要么？”  
卯木千景目不斜视看路：“不用。”  
茅崎至抽出口罩：“不要这么果断拒绝，只是想看看什么叫‘禁欲系高冷精英男’啊，这是代表万千粉丝提出的诉求还请卯木先生正面回应。”  
“这位粉丝代表，为了你我能顺利安全抵达餐厅而不是因违反交通规则被押去警局喝茶，还请乖乖系好安全带并停止任何干扰驾驶的行为。”  
“这就叫干扰了？”茅崎至系好安全带，语焉不详地反问。  
卯木千景心领神会，说：“别把你现在脑子里想的付诸实践。”  
茅崎至哈哈大笑：“什么都没想哦。”  
车在路口右转，茅崎至习惯性去看后视镜，瞟见卯木千景微微上扬的嘴角，小声嘟囔了一句“切”。

卯木千景按照提示把车停到路边，松油熄火，刚拉好手刹，眼前扑过来好大一只茅崎至，他条件反射擎住对方的腰，一错神的功夫，让茅崎至抓住机会将一只口罩按在了脸上。茅崎至扭着上半身斜斜地扑过来，胳膊和手的力度都不受控制，手指戳到卯木千景的眼镜，逼得卯木千景不得闭上眼往后躲了躲。这场突袭让卯木千景在闭上眼那一瞬间竟然感到不知所措，而这无由来的慌乱在睁眼看到表情凝滞的茅崎至时很快消散。卯木千景非常确定茅崎至被自己吓到了，因为这人足够聪明，聪明到只要抓到一点蛛丝马迹就能推知全貌。尽管他会用一些暧昧不明地词将自己身边的卯木千景“无害化”，但这并不出于体贴与包容，更像是一种鸵鸟式的自我保护，凭此将潜在的危险锁死在他所定义的卯木千景的躯壳里。  
没有人会喜欢被定义，但卯木千景却心甘情愿地忍受并配合了茅崎至对自己的解读，成为白日里的笼中雀。他对茅崎至总是怀有道德方面的亏欠感，虽然被他利用和欺骗过的人不在少数，但那毕竟是组织任务的需要，卯木千景并不觉得有多少负罪感，为了生存而已，谁又比谁更高贵？而寻找December是他的私事，他扪心自问自己还真没冷血到起手起刀落眼睛都不眨的境界，对于卷涉进来的人们，他只好用卯木千景的身份作为一种补偿。  
这不算难事，他原本可以将事情做得很漂亮，可坏就坏在他低估了茅崎至，卯木千景自己也不明白這人怎么就成了特殊的那一个，明明和满开众人没什么差别。或许早该警觉才对，一个能够把自己活生生剖成两面的人，如果不是足够聪明，就是足够狠心。茅崎至两者兼有，用聪明将自己的狠心包裹地滴水不漏，不过兼顾两者往往也意味着没法同时做到极致，因此这双漂亮眼睛才会像现在这样流露出惊愕和恐惧的情绪。卯木千景忽然感到无来由的轻松，他知道茅崎至有意在两人之间筑一道透明墙，但不知道茅崎至想要做到哪种程度，又到底能够做到哪种程度，因而一直谨小慎微避免磕撞，此刻才知道，原来这道墙本身就修得破破烂烂布满裂缝，这样自己只要退得远远的就算是帮了大忙了。  
于是他不动声色地从茅崎至的衣兜里摸出了他的钱包，捏在手里晃了晃，说：“想请客倒也不必这样大费周章。”  
茅崎至眨眨眼睛，方才那些情绪一下子收得干干净净，他仍盯着卯木千景，手却已经挥舞着去抢自己的钱包：“还给我，还给我！”  
“你不知道吗，只有小孩子才会祈使句说两遍。”卯木千景松开安全带，举着手臂下车，茅崎至迅速跟下来，抓着他的衣服：“我本来就比你年轻！嫉妒后辈的样子不要太难看！快还给我！”  
卯木千景拨开他的爪子，锁了车门大步走进店里：“大街上就收敛一点吧。”

这顿饭吃得风平浪静，没有人提起刚刚车厢里发生的事，抢钱包的戏码也没继续演下去。吃完饭茅崎主动要了单子结账，卯木千景没什么多余的表情，客气地说了句多谢。茅崎至摆摆手说毕竟蹭了顺风车，一顿饭也不算什么。  
再这样客套下去就显得过于刻意，两人从餐厅出来，走到车边，卯木千景按下门锁：“送你到哪？”  
“附近商圈就好，你顺路吗？”  
“二十分钟前不顺路。”毕竟万里推荐的餐厅也不会有多便宜，卯木千景松开手刹，缓缓驶出停车区，他随口问道，“是有约会？”  
茅崎至正在清游戏体力，闻言翻下镜子，看了看自己的黑眼圈：“啊？”  
“最近既没联动活动也没游戏发布会，实在想不出你主动出门的理由啊，毕竟现在不是连按摩服务都可以网络订购？”  
这老狐狸还能不能好好说话！茅崎至据理力争：“上次团购 SPA前辈明明也很享受吧。”  
卯木千景笑笑：“我可没质疑店家的服务质量。”  
茅崎至撂给他一个白眼，收起手机，颇有些惆怅地说：“周四我妈生日，想着得准备点礼物啊，我都多久没回家了。一开始也想过网购，不过我没想好买什么，干脆去逛逛看。”  
卯木千景想了想，说：“挑礼物什么的，东先生应该很有主意。”  
“太周到也不一定就很好。”茅崎至懒洋洋地窝在座椅里，车在红绿灯路口右转，他指了指不远处的地标建筑，“我在那附近下车。”  
“好。”卯木千景依言停在路边，茅崎至抓了抓头发，下车前问道：“前辈有什么缺的吗？我可以帮你带回去，大件就算了。”  
卯木千景摇头：“应该没有，不过还是多谢。”

周末的商场总是很热闹，带着小孩的大人，挽着手谈笑的年轻女性，三两结伴，像茅崎至这样揣着手一个人瞎遛的年轻男人实在不多。  
比起挑礼物，他更愁的是要在工作日回家。今年无论是公司还是剧团都很忙，他实在抽不出多少时间休假。月初住在老家的大姐来参加婚礼，顺便给他带了好些土特产来。姐弟俩约在外面吃饭，席间姐姐说到母亲生日，再一算茅崎至竟有大半年没回过家，当场就将茅崎至数落一通。茅崎至打小就不敢和姐姐横，只好掰着手指头算自己的带薪假，左挪右移好半天才勉强答应当天回去吃饭。不过他和姐姐约好先别和父母说，怕临时生变让老太太空欢喜，姐姐冷着脸应了，要他记得买礼物。  
买礼物本身不算难事，但要细说又是好多门道。小时候送出去的礼物都是自己喜欢的，後來渐渐知道自己喜欢的不一定别人就喜欢，因此学会人情来往那套，送情人送上司，要的是周到体面不出错。可对真正亲近的人，送礼就有点迁就纵容的意味在，总想着揣摩对方想要什么，喜欢什么，这样的推测是为难的，赔着小心，提心吊胆。  
茅崎至从一楼逛到三楼，宣传册揣了一沓，手里空空，脑子也一样。他挂上耳机给姐姐打电话，电话一接通就抢白：“老妈最近有什么缺的吗？”  
“缺你。”听筒里传来懒洋洋的声音。  
“先别数落我，我在商场呢，给点建议啦。”  
“我不信你没主意，况且只要你回来的话，哪怕两手空空还倒拿东西老妈都不会有意见。”  
茅崎至走累了，坐到小花坛边：“我看什么都觉得好啊，简直想把整个商场都买下来，要不是没钱……可恶！”  
电话那头倒吸一口凉气，感慨道：“……还真是长不大啊，你十岁也是这么说的。”  
“你们在的话我不长大也没关系吧，再说了，不要以为我不知道咱们家也就老爸真情实感盼着我扛家。女人的掌控欲哦，我要是结婚了都不敢把老婆往家里带。”  
姐姐听乐了：“你竟然主动提结婚？怎么，有对象了？”  
“我这叫棋先一步，免得次次处于谈话下风。”茅崎至想到结婚就头疼，他可是在请求二次元婚姻合法化的请愿书上签过名的人，虽然签的是网名罢了，“算了，干什么大庭广众说这种掉价的话题，我感觉少了好几个偷看我的女生。”  
姐姐在那边笑得不行，茅崎至让她别笑了，正经说：“告诉我老妈习惯用的护肤品品牌和保暖衣尺寸啊，厚的那种，听说是买小半码比较合适。”  
“短信发你。”姐姐是行动派，还接着电话就噼里啪啦把信息发了过来，茅崎至点开邮箱看了，听见对方问，“你开车回来？”  
“自己开车估计只能吃夜宵了，下班高峰能把人堵没，而且周五早上起早开车太痛苦，坐城轨我还能补个觉。”  
“那你自己路上小心点，别真买太多，回头她又要心疼好久。”  
“OK——”茅崎至挂了电话，先去一楼买护肤品，然后上楼买了刚刚就看好的保暖衣。下楼时路过饰品店，看到一款精致小巧的胸针，于是也付款买了下来。他一手一个大袋子，坐地铁不方便，打车又好贵，这下就有些后悔没自己开车了。看看时间，已经快四点，卯木千景这会儿多半已经不是卯木千景了吧，想到这件事他就倍感遗憾，坦白讲如果身边有一个单纯像卯木千景这样的人在，其实是一件很不错的事，各方面都很不错。至少像现在的情况，一个电话打过去，说两句好话，估计就能要到免费专车了，顶多被挖苦两句，怎么算都不亏。  
他抱着这种遗憾走出商场大门，看着地铁口拥挤的人潮，思索再三还是叫了一辆出租车。


	2. Chapter 2

周一集合晨会果然没看见卯木千景，这种会虽然架势足，其实内容粗泛，只求到场，不求投入，因此茅崎至周一早上往往起得晚些，到了公司就直奔会议室。睡得久就赶不上宿舍早餐，不过好在卯木千景习惯在会前下楼买咖啡，可以顺便帮他买一份早点放到十七楼茶水间的保温柜，散会后他直接去拿。虽然理想状态是躲在后排悄悄解决掉早点，但茅崎至毕竟还处在看老大脸色吃饭的阶段，不像卯木千景这样的空降高管，只要不过于离谱，一般没人说什么。  
今天就没早点吃了，早知道就不睡懒觉在剧团吃了再来。茅崎至没精打采地坐在椅子上看上周周报，旁边设计部的有里递给他一条巧克力棒，小声说：“你怎么啦？一副纵欲过度的萎靡样。”  
茅崎至收下巧克力棒：“饿了。”  
有里伸长脖子环视一圈，恍然大悟：“卯木前辈又出差了啊？难怪，喏，再来一条。没事，男人都这样的，没几个靠得住。”  
说完又从包里摸出一条巧克力棒丢给茅崎至。  
“啊？”没睡醒没吃饱的茅崎至反应慢半拍，回过神才皱着眉说，“你们脑子整天想些什么啊？”  
“开玩笑嘛，上班这么无聊。你的八卦还少吗，干吗这么在意这一桩。”有里对茅崎至的反应颇为嫌弃。  
“······”茅崎至扁扁嘴巴。  
他倒不是在意八卦，只是反感与卯木千景搭上绯闻。从现实层面来说，卯木千景好歹算是他的上司，职场上最忌讳就是上下级之间传出暧昧新闻，他可不想因此丢了工作。再者，他虽然不反感同性恋，但整天被人意淫和男的搞在一起，多少有点别扭。  
要靠两条巧克力棒度过一上午对于一个成年男性而言实在太过苛刻。散会后回到十七楼，茅崎至在笔筒里找出一条快过期的速溶奶粉，用茶水间的一次性纸杯给自己兑了一杯热拿铁。  
他大口喝完粗制滥造的拿铁，捏扁纸杯扔进废纸篓，刷卡进门。  
就这么一会儿功夫，桌面上就新添了一摞打印纸，再一看电脑屏幕，消息弹窗层层叠叠，都和新的企划案相关。茅崎至深吸一口气，开始一一回复。

因为计划请假回家的缘故，茅崎至这周过得尤为疲惫。项目是他们组牵头，主管上周盯完了提案便回家休陪产假，企划执行的大小事务都砸在茅崎至他们头上，一开始实在有些晕头转向。自打年初调到市场部来，这还是茅崎至头一回全程参与项目活动，他在同组同事中资历排倒数，按照公司晋升和考核制度，这次项目的成绩极有可能影响年终考评，因此分外上心。他只请了周四下午的假，可即便只是一个下午，工作量也不容小觑。一连几天茅崎至都留在公司加班，晚上回到宿舍倒头就睡，好在他正玩的游戏近期没有什么活动，不然还真是令人够呛。  
人一旦忙起来，就变成被时间拽着活。熬到周三时茅崎至已经有些精神不济，早上出门差点一头撞上门框，左京垮着脸骂他：“说过多少次晚上少熬夜，想猝死吗？”  
茅崎至还在晕呢，听见了也没劲回嘴，他转头看了看餐桌上的人，没说话。  
立花泉小心地问：“你没事吧？”  
“没事，只是有点晕。”  
“那你还开车吗？打车去吧，要不请个假？”  
茅崎至拎起包：“不用。”  
月冈紬提议道：“头晕还是别开车好，要不丞送你吧？”  
“哎，不用。”  
高远丞刚喝完最后一口茶，起身说：“我去拿钥匙。”

高远丞将车停到公司大楼下，茅崎至下车，隔着车窗向他道谢。高远丞不习惯面对这样安静又礼貌的茅崎至，抓抓脖子说不客气，一踩油门就走了。  
茅崎至转身往楼里走，有里踩着高跟鞋“哒哒哒”跑过来，从后边伸手拍他的肩膀，一脸八卦：“有新欢了？”  
茅崎至抬抬眼皮：“啊，一夜情对象。”  
有里咋舌，冲他竖起大拇指：“真行啊你，加班加到这种程度还能约，小看你了。”  
茅崎至现在对“加班”一词尤其敏感，光是听见就脊背发凉：“有话好说，大早上别提加班，我头还晕着呢。”  
“谁不是呢？”有里长叹一口气，从包里摸出粉底往眼下扑粉，“昨晚永野盯我改设计稿盯到十点多，最后跟我说还是初版好，于是又改初版，折腾到十二点。”  
“真佩服永野前辈的工作热情啊……”  
“他只是没有性生活吧。”有里凉凉地说，“对了，你这一夜情对象如何？”  
茅崎至怕她在说荤话上收不住脚，连忙澄清：“是丞啦，我早上撞门框了，拜托他送我来的。”  
“丞？高远丞？”  
“嗯。”  
有里一巴掌抽到他手臂上：“你怎么不早说！”  
“干吗？你喜欢他？”  
“每一个成熟女性的梦想。”  
茅崎至摸摸脸皮：“不是我吗？”  
“你这样的只能骗骗高中生，年轻妹妹不明白，男人的身材比脸重要。”  
“我其实还可以啦……”茅崎至小声辩解。  
闲扯着就到了十七楼，两人工位在不同区，有里拂了拂茅崎至西装上的褶皱，说：“茅崎同学好好上班，别浪。”  
语气特别耳熟，茅崎至笑了笑：“这话留给你自己吧。”

寒潮几乎是一层一层地覆上来，几天前还能见到透过红枫漏下的日光，一两场绵雨之后，灰云就揉不散了。茅崎至的工位面朝大楼角落的小阳台，会议室不够用时，这处小小的空间就得承担起吸烟区和午餐室之外的工作职能。午后陆续有人经过走廊，小阳台的门几次开合，冷风一阵阵地灌进来。没多久，阳台的门又打开，脚步声远了，茅崎至握着鼠标的手背忽然感受到些微湿意，抬头一看，桌上那盆绿萝叶片上已经蓄了水珠。原来那扇宝石绿的单向玻璃门之外，也并不总是恒定不变的天蓝。  
下午下班时雨小了，虽说深秋的天气动荡难以捉摸，但茅崎至依旧选择相信天气预报，觉得八点过后雨就会停。出于保险，他计划今晚加个班，将周五开会要用的资料做出来，这样要是后天早上他没赶回来，同事们也能根据文件将会议进行下去。说到底，时间表约束的从来不是格子间里的某一个人，大家追求的不过是让应该出现的文件按时出现在正确的位置。  
所以只要完成就好了吧——  
脑海中冒出卯木千景的声音。  
刚刚加入剧团的时候，那个男人用弹性工作制向茅崎至解释自己飞来飞去神出鬼没的工作状态，那会儿茅崎至还算是职场菜鸟，卯木千景一本正经讲着道理，同时不忘补一把暗刀。  
哎，现在国外多数一流公司都是这样的工作模式，没什么值得大惊小怪的吧。  
茅崎至不服，我们公司也是一流啊。  
卯木千景就抬抬眼镜，朝他投来一个意味深长的眼神，大意就是，那可能是你还不够一流吧。  
话虽如此，不得不承认，在过去的两年里，卯木千景对茅崎至的洗脑还是相当成功，至少他学会了用这个借口翘掉剧团的剧本共读，虽然同样的借口用了不到三次就在左京的咆哮下自动失效，嘛，总要给黑道大叔一点面子嘛。  
细细想来，满开剧团的成员构成离谱到足够养活一众新闻社，扎堆的不良小鬼，婆妈抠门的黑道，坚信自己是人工智能的忠犬，哦，不对，忠仆，以及······算了，谁知道那人背地里是做什么勾当。谁会想知道啊。  
茅崎至拎着外卖盒走出电梯，有里背着包从过道另一边走过来，见到他拿着外卖盒，打趣道：“啧，雨天的爱心外卖？工作间的浪漫啊。”  
茅崎至挥了挥手机：“这个社会对单身社畜最大的恩典，手机，信用卡。”  
“那祝你和手机百年好合啊，我就先下班感受俗世快乐了。”  
“Bye。”  
“对了，茅崎，”有里叫住他，从包里掏出一把秀气的五折伞，“给你吧，我猜你没带。”  
“你不用吗？”  
问出这句话后茅崎至就立马后悔了，有里得意地笑笑：“有人接。”  
“哦，还真是羡慕啊。”茅崎至面无表情地接过伞，摆摆手走了。

事与愿违的是晚上雨反而越下越密，九点多的时候，工作区就只剩下茅崎至一个人了。手边的材料已经处理完，可是雨下太大，就算撑着伞走到地铁口身上也一定会狼狈不堪，哪怕只是一丁点的体面，对于城市里庸碌度日的成年人而言也弥足珍贵，茅崎至锁上阳台的玻璃门，塞上耳机打开自己的直播频道。  
“晚——上好，各位。”没有投屏内容，毕竟是在公司，不方便用工作电脑开游戏，他喝了口温水，在空阔的工作区自言自语，“因为被雨困在外面，所以无法做游戏实况直播，姑且充当一次电台吧，虽然我的声音可能不太好听。”  
“果然没有变声器就好像不会说话了一样。”这是他第一次用自己的原声做直播，实时弹幕迅速刷起来，满屏震惊。茅崎至腼腆地笑了笑：“一直以来收到很多男性粉丝私信说想要做我男朋友，真是抱歉了，虽然游戏里常常选择女性角色，但现实里只是一个普通男性罢了。”  
有弹幕问他为什么选女号。  
“外观好看。”茅崎至将椅背往后调，放松腰背，直播室的在线人数比平时高了不少，他最小化界面，只留下缩小的留言显示框，接着便打开了新闻网页，“气象台说今年冬天会很冷啊，好想去南部过冬，听说不会下雪，也很温暖。”  
“没有讨厌冬天，毕竟有公共假期嘛。最喜欢的季节？上学的时候喜欢春天咯，春假很长，因为花粉过敏可以名正言顺待在家里玩游戏，暑假的话总是被迫参加室外活动，总之是不太美好的回忆。  
“雨越下越大了啊。  
“虽然游戏打得很好，但学习也不赖啦，天才吗？姑且算吧。  
“单身——  
有一条留言被高亮提示，原来是万里，发了一连串问号。  
“哦，NEO小朋友出现了。”  
手机疯狂振动，万里打字飞快：喂喂喂，别暴露我啊混蛋！  
茅崎至转转眼珠，回复他：你不会一直装的大叔人设吧？  
——废话！我用我姐夫的身份信息注册的！建号的时候我还未成年啊！  
——啊，抱歉抱歉，一不小心就······  
——你下班了就赶紧回来排练啊！  
——下雨了嘛，走不了。  
——也不至于无聊到开直播闲话家常的程度吧，你们公司要破产倒闭了吗？！  
——托我的福一时半会儿很难倒闭。  
对方没回复了，宿舍群聊被顶上聊天界面，万里在群聊一口气@了七八次卯木千景：  
——卯木先生，拜托管管你室友吧！！  
众人不解，问万里怎么了，茅崎至点开万里的对话框，发过去一条语音：  
“暴露我你就等着被爆破装备吧。”  
万里气得在群里嚎叫。  
过了一会儿，卯木千景终于出现，他倒没多话，简单利落地回了句“了解”。

了解什么啊了解，茅崎至拨通卯木千景的电话，意料之中地无法接通。他关掉手机，弹幕留言因为他那句小朋友炸开了锅，不过粉丝的注意力很容易分散转移，他不过是打了个喷嚏，大家就纷纷开始关心起他的身体和最近阴冷潮湿的天气来。  
“也该到供暖的时候了吧——”  
茅崎至说话的鼻音变重了，又闲扯了一会儿便关掉直播收拾东西下班，路过大厅接待处，值班的保安叫住他：“是茅崎先生吗？”  
是。他停下脚步，对方递给他一个纸袋。  
“有人寄存在前台的东西，留言是给您的。”  
茅崎至接过袋子，里面是一把折叠雨伞，一条新围巾，几盒感冒药以及一袋水果糖。  
虽然不抱希望，但他还是问出口：“······寄存东西的人，有看见是谁吗？”  
“抱歉，我也是刚刚交班，是同事签收的。”  
“这样。”真是滴水不漏啊，茅崎至笑笑，“多谢了。”

夜色浓重，他撑开伞，独自走进雨幕。


End file.
